Blank Space
by Korralicious
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Korra no hubiera podido recuperarse del veneno que el Loto Rojo le implemento? Korrasami y "What if..."


**Blank space**

**Este fic participa en el reto "Orgulloso De Amar" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin! Y contiene "What if…"**

La mente de Korra se encontraba en blanco, sus ojos estaban perdidos en la distancia mientras sus labios temblaban. Su respiración se había detenido ante lo proclamado por Katara, ese era su destino, una letra de muerte, la verdad absoluta.

El veneno que había sido implantado dentro de su cuerpo por El Loto Rojo no había sido removido completamente, este se había transportado hacia sus órganos vitales, le quedaba días de vida. Korra no estaba lista para morir, su vida recién había empezado.

Estuvo encerrada en una fortaleza del Loto Blanco por trece años, estuvo apenas un año y medio en Ciudad República, sus aventuras recién comenzaban y su deber como el Avatar con ellas.

El Reino Tierra estaba en caos absoluto y Su se había negado a reinar la nación, Kuvira por otro lado dejó de lado Zaofu y se fue en su propio viaje junto con Baatar Jr. Korra no estaría ahí para observar como el Reino Tierra se reconstruía, no ayudaría nunca más con nada.

No estaría para observar el amanecer, controlar los elementos, ser la Avatar, ver a su familia, jugar con los hijos de Tenzin, verlos crecer, no tendría nunca su familia, no vería a sus amigos, no vería al serio de Mako regañarla por todo, a Bolin que estaría contando una de sus malas bromas sobre las rocas y a Asami.

Los pensamientos de Korra pararon en un segundo, la hicieron reacomodar sus ideas y que solo un rostro apareciera en su mente, Asami Sato.

Korra no sabía cómo se había enamorado de la joven empresaria, Asami, la dulce y carismática chica que siempre había estado al lado de Korra en sus peores momentos, la había consolado incesantes noches de pesadillas, le daba de comer pues sus brazos a veces no tenían la fuerza necesaria para mantenerse a la altura de su rostro por sí solos. La trataba de animar cada día y siempre le mostraba una sonrisa, típica Asami.

Korra no podía creer que no la vería nunca más, que no tendría oportunidad de decirle que sentía por ella, no podría amarla como se merecía si Asami se lo permitía, no escucharía su risa, su calor corporal que le ha servido tanto últimamente para vivir sería algo lejano pues su cuerpo ya no necesitaría más calor pues ya estaría sin vida.

-Korra, lo lamento mucho- Dijo Katara mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de la Avatar- Por los espíritus, nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que te viera morir a ti antes que yo- Proclamó la renombrada Maestra Agua mientras sus ojos se volvían vidriosos- Pero debes prepararte mentalmente para lo que vendrá.

-No, no…¡NO! Me niego a morir, soy el Avatar y menos por algo tan insignificante como esto. Me niego- Dijo Korra mientras sacudía la cabeza. Esta no era su vida, ayer era tan solo una niña de seis años que jugaba quemándoles los pies a sus profesores de Tierra Control, esta no era ella.

-Korra- Dijo Katara antes de que Korra agitara su cabeza y la interrumpiera.

-¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Quiero vivir, tener una pelea en un bar, crecer, cuidar al mundo, quiero embriagarme, quiero hacer el amor… QUIERO AMAR! ¡Por los espíritus! Quiero amar a Asami Sato, quiero sostenerla y besarla, quiero hacerla mía todas las noches pero no puedo y nunca podré porque soy inútil y moriré- Dijo callándose de repente, la realidad haciendo peso sobre sus hombros- Moriré y no podré hacer nada para evitarlo- Susurro antes de finalmente quebrarse y llorar, Katara simplemente la vio con ternura absoluta mientras la consolaba.

-Katara, mi vida terminará en pocos días y no he hecho nada para amar a Asami, es una** ironía** que sea el ser más poderoso del universo pero al mismo tiempo me sienta tan minúscula- Susurro la morena antes de mirar a Katara.

-Korra, dile todo lo que sientes a Asami, puede ser que ella también sienta algo por ti, soy anciana pero no tonta, he visto cómo te trata y la pobre chica incluso dejo su fábrica a la deriva en Ciudad República y te acompaño aquí por más que te opusieras, sería un **engaño **si te dijera que tienes oportunidad, ve por ella- Le dio ánimos la anciana antes de que la puerta de la cabaña se abriera y de esta entrara Asami.

-Korra, conseguí la leña con tu padre, estarás bien hoy- Dijo mientras sonreía antes de mirar hacia arriba y ver a Katara- Oh… Buenas noches Katara- Dijo sonriendo mientras su gorro estaba cubierto de nieve al igual que su ropa, su nariz estaba roja por el frío lo que la hizo ver muy adorable.

Korra la miro amor y ternura antes de que Katara le diera una sonrisa de medio lado y bostezara.

-Bueno, este viejo cuerpo debe ir a descansar, las voy a dejar solas- Dijo antes de guiñarle un ojo a Korra haciendo que esta se sonrojará, sin embargo, antes de que diera un paso, Korra sacó fuerzas y retuvo a Katara de la muñeca y le susurro.

-No digas nada a Asami, no le digas que estoy muriendo- Susurro sin que la mujer de pelo negro las escuchará- No le diré.

Katara la miro con tristeza antes de asentir pues esto era decisión de Korra, finalmente Katara se marchó dejando a las dos mujeres solas, Asami tomo una taza con chocolate caliente y se lo dio a Korra, esta se lo agradeció antes de que Asami la pusiera sobre el sillón para poder disfrutar del calor del fuego que emanaba la chimenea.

Korra no podía dejar de observar a Asami, su piel perfecta, como sus ojos resplandecían contra la luz del fuego, su perfecta nariz, sus labios que se veían suaves y apetitosos, sus manos y s-

-¿Tengo pingüinos en el rostro o qué?- Dijo Asami de repente acallando los pensamientos de Korra, la Avatar se sonrojo y sonrió de lado.

Quería decirle cuan hermosa se veía Asami.

De repente las palabras de Katara resonaron en su mente ¿Debería decírselo? Que pasaba si Asami no sentía lo mismo y la dejaba de hablar y los últimos días de vida se la pasaba separada de esta increíble mujer.

Pero ¿Sería un **pecado** tan grande comentarlo?

-No, lo que pasa es que te ves hermosa- Susurro Korra a lo que Asami se sonrojaba, Korra sonrió en forma de victoria. Tal vez Katara estaba en lo cierto sobre los sentimientos de Asami hacia ella.

Korra se arriesgó un poco más y tomo la mano de Asami, dejando el chocolate a un lado.

-Asami, nunca te he lo he dicho pero eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida y yo… eh… tú me gustas- Dijo Korra sintiendo toda su confianza colapsarse- Por favor, no me dejes, si no sientes nada no importa yo solo quiero que sepas que yo te apre-hmpt- Fue cortada a mitad de oración por unos suaves labios contra los suyos, ella cerró los ojos y acaricio el cabello de Asami mientras se embriagaba de los labios de la pelinegra.

-No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he deseado hacer eso- Susurro Asami al separarse un poco de los labios de Korra a lo que ella la miraba como si fuera mentira. Korra no perdió tiempo al juntarse y besar a Asami nuevamente.

El beso fue pasional y salvaje, dejando salir todo lo que han sentido por solo los espíritus saben por cuanto tiempo.

-Debo decirlo ahora o sino creo que perderé la cordura- Dijo Korra con la mirada fija en los ojos de Asami- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Asami la miro y sonrió antes de abalanzarse sobre Korra y besarla múltiples veces.

-Por supuesto que si- Dijo antes de besarla nuevamente, esa noche Korra y Asami durmieron plácidamente con el calor del cuerpo de su nueva pareja pero poco sabía Asami que no debía acostumbrarse mucho a esto.

Habían pasado ya doce días para ser exactos desde que Asami y Korra eran pareja pero poco sabían que esto terminaría pronto. Katara había explicado a Korra que su muerte sería rápida y sin dolor, su corazón dejaría de latir en cualquier momento y que ella simplemente cerraría los ojos para no abrirlos nunca más.

Korra había decidido invitar a Asami a deslizarse sobre pingüinos a lo que Asami acepto de manera algo dudosa por la condición de Korra. Los brazos de Korra estaban tan fuertes como siempre y aseguró a Asami que eso era suficiente para sostenerse del pingüino, Asami solo acepto resignada.

Estaban al final de una tarde increíble y llena de adrenalina por la actividad anterior, sentadas sobre el precipicio que Korra alguna vez estuvo cuando Amon le quito sus poderes, Asami había cargado a Korra hasta ese lugar y la acomodo sobre sus piernas, Korra decía idioteces mientras Asami reía.

De un segundo a otro Korra tomo a Asami del rostro y la beso, Asami sonrió contra sus labios antes de dejarla ir.

-Te quiero mucho Asami- Dijo antes de bostezar y acomodarse aún más contra el cuerpo de Asami, Asami simplemente la abrazo fuertemente- A veces pensaba que eras inalcanzable pero mírame… ahora aquí…contigo- Dijo Korra pausadamente mientras parecía que podía quedar dormida en cualquier momento.

Korra no sabía que encima de ella, la joven empresaria lloraba, sus ojos se habían vuelto cristalinos ya que sabía que vendría.

Asami había escuchado días atrás que Katara le comentaba a Zuko la situación cuando el antiguo Señor del Fuego hacia la última visita a la Avatar Korra, cuestionó todo y obtuvo respuestas, quería gritarle a Korra por no decirle, sacudirla y hacerla reaccionar, quería aferrarse a ella y nunca dejarla ir.

Pero no era posible por lo que por el bien de Korra actuó como si no supiera nada y viviría el momento día a día pero parecía que el momento pronto llegaría a su fin.

-Te amo Korra- Dijo Asami sin hacer notar lo quebrada que se encontraba su voz mientras disfrutaba los últimos minutos que escucharía a Korra respirar, que escucharía su voz.

-Y yo te amo a ti 'Sami- Sonrió la Avatar mientras sonreía ya casi sin fuerza, Asami la beso por última vez mientras Korra suspiraba.

-Quiero que sepas que daría mi último respiro por ti- Dijo casi sin fuerzas- Y parece que pronto lo haré, lamento no habértelo dicho- Susurro Korra mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

-Shhh, solo duerme- Dijo Asami ya su voz quebrada pero no la oculto más, no podía- Has hecho todo lo que has debido hacer.

-¿'Sami?- Susurro su nombre mientras su piel se volvía cada vez más pálida.

-Dime Korra- Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos y las lágrimas cayendo sobre las mejillas de Korra.

-Siempre te amaré y protegeré… y vas a tener que lidiar con eso- Dijo sonriendo, tal vez su última sonrisa.

-Eres una tonta- Dijo riendo de manera nerviosa Korra- Yo también te amo mucho.

-Asa…- Susurro sus últimas palabras Korra antes de caer dormida por la eternidad, Asami simplemente la apretó contra su cuerpo mientras lloraba por la pérdida de Korra, Asami pudo jurar que ese día el mundo se oscureció y Yue se hizo más obscura, al menos Yue comprendía que se sentía perder a alguien y dar la vida por alguien.

Asami tomo el cuerpo en sus brazos y camino hacia la aldea con la Avatar en sus brazos y un espacio vacío en su corazón.


End file.
